Tomaq
Tomaq of the Dustrunner Clan is a Ratfolk scribe and explorer keen on writing an exciting novel about a Ratfolk adventurer that is a thinly veiled memoir. He is currently serving as a cabin boy aboard The Thunderbird. Description Appearance Tomaq is small even by the standards of his race, standing at only 2'11" and weighing in at a scant 20 lbs. His headfur is a golden color, with lighter fur along the jaw and stomach, and darker fur on his hands and feet. He has big, amber eyes and tends to dress in inexpensive children's clothes. His most colorful garment is also his most prized possession: the red cloak, given to him by his grandmother. Personality Tomaq is unendingly optimistic and cheerful, approaching everybody as a friend, and he's trusting beyond the point of naivety. He is kind and generous, and always enthusiastic about going to see new places and see new things. Curiosity is another of Tomaq's defining traits. Eager to see the world, he is always taking notes and observing, and asking questions. Due to the isolated nature of his clan's warren, Tomaq knows little about the world or humanoid cultures. As such, he isn't good with social norms and sometimes overstays his welcome (though he's often none the wiser). While he is not a warrior, Tomaq is still handy with a knife and is extremely stealthy when he needs to be. Biography Background Little is really known of Tomaq's background, though he has on occasion gone into anecdotes about his harsh homeland. Tomaq was born the runt of thirteen children, members of the Dustrunner Clan of ratfolk in Oliad. Their warren was an extensive series of tunnels in a cliffside overlooking the sea, and Tomaq was always more fond of exploring the coastline and watching the water lapping against the stones than he was in playing games with the rest of the litter or learning how to fight. He may have taught himself how to read and write common. His people were constantly under threat; Raptorans evidently hunted Tomaq's people for fun, Rocs would swwop down to grab multiple members of the clan at once, and they lived in constant fear of large predatory cats. Worse still, there was evidently a massive minotaur living in "a confusing maze" beneath the warren where his people lived. Tomaq was always eager to see the world and, several months ago, he left his warren to explore and write his book. He got a hold of a small bag of coins and set out on the road. The Start of the Game After just over seven months, Tomaq arrived in Ibrido in the middle of the Festival of the Cerulean Sun. He had little concept of money or its worth, and he evidently spent all of it by the time he ran into Theras in the Fist of Fury Tavern. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * '''Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4 - '"Business Old and New" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" * 'Chapter 8 - '"The Mother of Crows" * 'Chapter 9 - '"Rough Landing" Relationships Theras & Chime Tomaq sees Theras and '''Chime as his very best friends. They're like big brothers to him; he admired them, respects them, and trusts them wholeheartedly. He spends most of his time following one of the two around, constantly asking them a barrage of questions and weaving them into his narrative. Character Information Notable Items * Book-in-Progress, Inkpen, Ink Bottle x2 Ratfolk Abilities * Small size, landspeed of 30 ft. * Darkvision - '60 ft. * '''Rodent Empathy: '+4 bonus to Handle Animal checks made to influence rodents. * 'Swarming: '''Ratfolk are used to living and fighting communally, and are adept at swarming foes for their own gain and their foes' detriment. Up to two ratfolk can share the same square at the same time. If both attack the same target, they are considered to be flanking that foe. * '''Tinker: '+2 Craft (Alchemy) and Disable Device Rogue Abilities * 'Sneak Attack - '+3d6 * '''Trapfinding * Evasion * Trap Sense +2 * Uncanny Dodge Trivia * In Skitter, the Ratfolk language, the name Tomaq means "yellow" or "golden". * When the crew took a vote on whether to go after Illucien or the Dagger at the start of Volume 1, Chapter 5, Tomaq voted to save Illucien.